Family oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: She had asked him what happened to his family and all he could tell her was that they had found peace. Alex/Owen hidden family.


Family

Verse: Nikita

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Owen/Alex hidden family

Song: Airplanes by B.O.B ft Haley Williams

Summary: she had to ask him about his family even if he did just tell her that they had found peace. Future fic.

* * *

><p>Those doe like eyes had stared up at him once before. Back when he was ten years old, Owen had seen those doe eyes open for the first time and stare at him. For all the temper tantrums he threw over the nine months leading up to that day, he seemed stupid and childish.<p>

Now confronted with the real thing he knew that maybe having a baby sister wouldn't be that bad; his father was right, it would all change when Alexandra was shown to him.

Their parents taught them how to be better in everything; how to change their accents and how to blend in among the American people. Some days Owen would hate his mother and father, hate them for trying to strip away their culture but then his sister would ask him questions about America and Russia and he knew maybe it was for the best.

Their father wasn't a bad man; far from it. But the work he did meant there was times he would be in danger because someone wanted what he had.

The day he turned nineteen he was ready and for the next five years he prepared himself and his baby sister for the day he would leave and await for the Udinov family in their new home. Alexandra would cry for days on end and then suddenly forget and be happy to spend time with her brother. It broke his heart but it was for the best; promising himself that in a year or two they would be reunited and they could live a life that would never mean Alexandra would have to fear being who she was.

He hid his tears when he left; didn't want his sister to see him as anything but the big brother set to protect her. Fourteen years old and she was a spark that would never go out. She had come to accept it all and smiled and waved as he walked onto that plane.

Owen Udinov was dead to the world now; in his place was Owen Elliot, returning to America after his long absent. His first call was to his baby sister, whom told him what had happened during his flight to America. How their father had bought her toys to stop her feeling sad and how their mother had sung to her and showed her the few pictures they had kept of the family. They would make new memories in America and she denied that she would ever stop loving her brother like she did now.

It was for the best; it had to be but when after two weeks of no phone calls maybe it wasn't. When he dared to call Alexandra's godfather, a man he hated, he discovered the truth. Owen Udinov's family was slaughtered; burnt alive and Alexandra was among them. Zetrov went into chaos but he didn't care; how could he care about any of that when he was half way across the world as his family had needed him.

He lashed out and was self destructive as well as outwardly destructive. The world was dead to him and if he took out some of the bastards with him then he would do so with a grin. The same grin he would show the devil when he met up with him.

For every sick son of a bitch he killed he pictured his sister's laugh or her bright eyes. The hurt, hate and guilt never once lifted. Not even when Percy came into his life.

The drugs helped but not enough to stop Alexandra's little face from filling his mind. She was all he had, in his insane ramblings and Amanda's cold assurances, she was the last little piece of humanity he had. Until Emily; she blew him away and showed his life for what it was. For every time he fell a little more in love with her, the more he understood that Alexandra wouldn't be watching over him with sister love but instead she would hate him.

He was finally trying to make it all better; hoping that Alexandra wouldn't hate him and that Emily would never learn to. But Division had stepped in and took everything away; they took Emily away from him. And when he figured out what part they played in his families death, he was already too far gone. The hurt was all that was left; sure Nikita might know why he would help her. She might think he was trying to get revenge for Emily's death but she never once knew the truth about Alexandra and he would be damned if she did ever guess.

He would never share Alexandra with any one again. Dead or not she was his now forever and he would take her image to his grave.

He was aware of Nikita's mole; knew the girl was their last shot at bringing Division to their knees but he couldn't feel anything. He didn't even care if the kid was killed in the end because what was the point in feeling anything.

But then he saw her; that little girl being used to bring down the big bad wolf.

She was beaten and bruised and from the way Michael shifted on the balls of his feet Owen wanted to rip him apart. It wasn't his job to worry about Alex; Michael was still the enemy. At least Nikita left the girl be, allow her time to heal while Owen just stared at her and tried to picture the life she had led.

Michael wasn't given the chance to be shocked by his sudden interest, the threat of having his air way cut off was enough for Michael to snap back and tell him the life of Alexandra Udinov; each sick fact twisted the blade deeper into Owen's gut and the tears to fall harder.

His little angel, his little sister had been through hell and for every day she was there he had wasted his life feeling sorry for himself then falling in love and then feeling sorry for himself once more. When she looked up at him, he hoped and prayed she would forgive him and be his little sister again. Hell he would take her away from all this and make sure nothing bad ever touched her again.

But all he got was a blank look; she didn't remember him or had forced her self to forget because her wishes didn't come true all those years ago.

He took to the bottle the moment he walked out of the building and would have stayed with it too but Nikita dragged him back and Alex looked a little more like her old self. Nikita and Michael didn't question him as to his change but even if they did he would just brush them off.

Owen Udinov was still dead.

But then Alex was questioning him and for a second he saw the faintest of remembrance in her eyes and he yearned to pull her hair and tease her like he had done when they were still untouched.

"What happened to your family" she didn't know why she could ask this and not be insulted, didn't know why Owen would just happily sit with her as she healed, happy in the knowledge that Michael was covering for at Division.

"They died" the bitterness wasn't at or for her. It was just something so deeply rooted in him that she took it for what it was.

"My father and mother wanted the best for me and my sister; looked like they didn't care but they did and we would have made it if Division didn't kill them. But now... now they have found peace" it was a lie, their father and mother had found it but his little Alexandra hadn't but he had been given his second chance. He would make sure that she would be happy, would forget everything bad, even him if need be, and would be happy.

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. That pretty little smile when he felt the pressure from their lessons or their father's orders. Standing she pressed a kiss to his head and he breathed easy, more easy then he had in years and stared at him with those doe eyes that had stared up at him on the day of her birth.

"When this is all over with; when this is finished with I'm sure if they haven't found peace they soon will do" he offers her a smile that isn't forced or fake. It's him and her and them, he guessed.

"And so will you Owen" with that promise he wanted to cry, laugh and break down. He had promised her all those years ago he would protect her and he had failed but now he knew. Like he should have always known, he might not be the best at protecting her, she was the one who was strong enough to build them up when that promise was broken.

Alex was a true Udinov and she was a survivor.

For both herself and her lost big brother. Owen Elliot.

The End


End file.
